Want you gone
by Resident-chick
Summary: But now I only want you gone. Shizaya


All credit for the song to credit Jonathan Coulton and the Portal/Valve team

Izaya titled his head happily,a carefree expression marked on his heart increased dramatically as he heard the roar of the pavement cracking under his dress shoes.

'Here he comes!'

Well here we are again,

It's always such a pleasure,

"Izaaaayyya!What the hell are you doing,flea?!"The ex-bartender yelled,stomping to the smaller man with an enormously large vending machine lifted over his blond wavy hair.

'...Shit...'

Remember when you tried to kill me twice?

"Shizu-Chan!I just wanna talk!"Robin screamed leaping back over a few falling signs that flew toward him,each with as much power as the first.

Oh, how we laughed and laughed,

The informant sighed,leaping back down onto the street sadly,his shoes skidding down against he really wanted to do was talk-

-he slid a shaking hand down into his pocket,grasping the cold,oh-so-familiar black and silver copper lining.-

Even if it meant by force.

Except I wasn't laughing,

"Like hell I am!"Shizuo replied,searching for another heavy item to throw at the flea when a brush of air hit him.

A knife.

Under the circumstances I've been shockingly nice.

'You little shit..'

+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-

You want your freedom?

"Tsugaru!"The violet eyed boy cherred,talking the kimono wearing fell back,the tobacco in his pipe falling out in chunks of brown leaves."Jesus,Pysche!What the hell happened?"The traditional 1.4 version android mumbled,settling the newest 7.6 version down in front of him.

Take it,

"They said yes!You could leave finally!Isnt that great,Tsugaru?!You get to leave the labs and rest!"He exclaimed,throwing part of his headphone wire around his materialized white kimono neck."They what..?"He mumbled dumbfolded,eye as deep as the ocean blue starring down at the uniformed boy that leaned down in his lap,scrapping his hands softly at the blonds fake skin.

"Isn't that what you wanted?To leave,right?"Isn't that what the calm man always said?He wanted to leave and so,that's what the wish filled robot his data to the fullest and keep Tsugaru's memories for the chance to finally see the blond leave."Are..are you crying?!"He said,gripping the ravens shoulders as he watched tears seep down his glass eyes.

"A-androids don't cry,baka..they become h...happy..and they smilllleeeeeee!"

"I like when your happy and whenever you smile, please don't cry,I'll change,I you can't do all these foolish things behind my back,ok?"

That's what I'm counting on,

X.3.X.3.X.3.X.3.X.3.X.3.X.

I used to want you dead but,

"R-roppi!Calm down,please!"Tsukishima screamed,fluxing his book as a shield from the psychopath he had the great honor of calling his boyfriend."Shut up!Shut the fuck up!"He chuckled back,bloody red eyes glistened like the knife in his hand."P-plea-!"The quiet blond fell down,the blade whipped in his face,tracing his cheekbones down to his vocal cord."Shhhh,Tsuki~!I just wanted to ask you a question!"He smiled,putting light pressure down on his pale-growing skin.

Now I only want you gone.

"Would you die with me?Im crazy,but I have fucking feelings too,bookworm."

Tsukishima just starred up at him,his breath shallow and distressed.

'If you love someone,Tsuki,don't let anyone tell you otherwise!'He remembered his mother telling him that unfaithful night she..she died.

.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.

She was a lot like you,

"Hibiya!Stop your horse this instant!"A guard chased after the heir,his crown slipping off as he yielded the precious,cinnamon brown horse the 'kings' android loved so."I don't want to spend my essence of life in that room,Dotachin..."Even when Pysche changed his name,he refused to use his human companions correct name.

He remembered getting farther past the city,but never past the hills of projected he wanted was his old eyes back!Was that so much to ask for?It had been possibly decades since their last meeting before their watcher went off with..with that HUMAN he so desperately wanted to slay with his cold,medal hands.

Maybe not quite as heavy,

...3.21

Now little Celty is in here too.

"Tsugaru.."The clothes less android hummed,the pixelized sand cooing him in warmth as he rolled over,wrapping the now dirty and grease smelling kimono around him-

-but not another.

His nose suddenly perked up.

"Tsugaru?"He said again,glancing left to right,looking for him with a surprisingly panicked expression in his eyes with no indication of him,behind him to the shallow depths of imaginary water and back lied nothing.

One day they woke me up,

'No...he..he wouldn't have..'

Pysche sat up,lifting the wrinkled Kimono around his waist,standing up with a painful groan escaping his pink lips-

-and his ass-

-as he darted up towards the wood surrounding path straight to the stairs.

He ran,ran as fast as he could.

'Inside the Sukiya-zukuri!That's where he went!He didn't..he won't have left me for that witch..not after last night..'

So I could live forever,

And when he reached the final step,he released a calm-stricken sigh.A wooden pipe sat carefully on an old log,smoke escaping from the smoking device.

But there was no smoker.

His eyes sodden back up,pulling the material up higher against his shaking chest as he slid his feet towards the door.

"Ts..ugar-"

It's such a shame the same will never happen to you.

His knees caved in,metal piecing through it didn't matter.

You've got your short, sad life left

The room was ,lanterns and all.

That's what I'm counting on,

And that's when he finally realized that Androids really did cry.

~.!.~.!.~.!.~.!.~.!.~.!.~.!.~.!.~.!~.!.~.!.

"Gotcha!Stupid flea.."Shizuo groaned,watching as the final sign slammed down on his mortal enemy.

He waltz towards him,crowds in fear and awe as they watched the strongest man-physical wise-in Ikebukuro finally defeat the strongest man-mental wise-in Ikebukuro.

He expected blood,and lots of it.

I'll let you get right to it,

But all he felt were two grips on his ripping vest turn and yanking him stared,almost hypnotized,into red they weren't so red anymore,they were bright and watery.

"Fle-"

"Shut up."Izaya said,cutting him off as he leaned over the man he hated so much.

And kissed those bloody carpenter lips he wanted to smash up against so badly.

"Mph!"

It was like..a fire bolt being sent off into space;but that would be an understatement,nothing was as good as those coy pale lips against his.

And when Izaya pushed back,waiting for the worst beating of his life...it didn't only saw Shizuo looking at him,no glare,no smirk,but a genially real,eye to eye, ..was he thinking?

'OH GOD HE THINKING."

Now I only want you gone.

$.3.$.3.$.3.$.3.$ 3.$.3.$.

Goodbye, my only friend,

"H-Ha..haha.."said man chuckled,small hiccups in between this sudden action freaked the suicidal result,he lowered the kitchen knife down,raising a confused eyebrow."...What's with yo-"with that slight opportunity of trust,Tsukishima threw his boney arms around Roppis neck.

He stopped breathing-

Oh, did you think I meant you?

-dropping the knife with a loud 'CLANK'-

-wrapping his arms around the noble boy.'Maybe he's not the biggest pussy Iv ever met...crazy ass..'

"I fucking hate you.."He scowled,reconsidering that maybe this was a trick to catch him off guard and maybe he should grab his knife.

That would be funny if it weren't

so sad,

"I love you too.."

"Shut the fuck up."

J.O.J.O.J.O.J.O.J.O.J.O.J.O.J.O.J.

"Hibiya!"Said man scratched at his arm when he heard his ever-so-kind owner enter his single winged tower."Someone's he's for you.."

He stood up,confused and frightened."No one comes for is it Namie-chan?"He managed to whisper while he batted his golden tatted eyes.

"Come look for youself,he must've know you,he keeps calling you Pysche or somethi-OW!"Namie screamed,backing up into the shiny glass window with a 'Sllrp!'

Well you have been replaced,

When Hibiya reached the final step,he gasped,but he didn't know why.

He looked just like him.

A cigarette hung off his lips,the exact smell of a tobacco pipe he smelled as a 6.9 version android,other parts of the pack tucked away resigning behind a large handheld record player that connected to a white and darker pink hair that now looked longer than before,a glowing white suit that made the burning pink details pop out .But his eyes,they where somehow familiar to him.

They were the color he had with his last owner instead of the sea foam blue eyes he starred into for so long.

I don't need anyone now,

"Ts..ugaru?"He said.

And he nodded,grinning at him while he slipped down iconic headphones off.

"I haven't heard that in a while..Iv been going as Delic for the past,I don't know,ten years it feels like?"

'Androids don't cry.'

"Tsugaru.."

'Don't cry Hibiya.'

"Pysche?"

'Don't cry.'

'Don't do it, 't you DARE show pitty,Pysche!'

When I delete you maybe I'll stop feeling so bad.

"I'm sorry."

And that,that's what broke him down to his core,stomping to the blond that stood casually like an idiot."You bastard!I-I hate you!I hate you so god damn much!Why-where did you go!?I waited years in that STUPID little bubble you left me in called your life!"The prince questioned,his lung pumps burring up in an annoying itch.

"Let me expl-"

"EXPLAIN?!YOU BETTER,dammit Tsugaru!I-I loved you and you left me for some blond girl!"A rush of anger brushed over him suddenly,grabbing his crown from upon his head and a swift swing was made to 'Delics' face,upon him falling.

A tare was made in Tsugaru's skin,small wires and spark appearing.

Hibiya took a step had he done...?

"Hey..Pyscheeeeez.."His words sounded scratchy,but still the same.

"W-what...what the hell do you want."

"...Please just smile.."

%.#.%.#.%.#.%.#.%.#.%.%.#.%.

Go make some new disaster,

"S-shizu-chan?"Izaya titled his head mind was in ruins and his dignity in the kissed of all the people in Ikebukuro,it HAD to be him he fell for,stupid brute.

"...Why'd you do that?"

He wasn't mad?

HE WASN'T MAD!

"Because,"He giggled wrapping his steady arms around Shizuo Hewejima,the man he vowed to hate for eternity.

"I love you!"

"That's...-""Oh shut up,stupid Shizu-chan."And their lips were back together,rougher than the first as crowds were cheering and being confused douchebags and crappy American tourist.

That's what I'm counting on,

You're someone else's problem,

"Jeez,Roppi..your to rough.."Tsukishima moaned as he cuddle against the sadist,their heat and gasp for air proving that."Why do you put up with me in your ass then?Because you fucking love it and you love riding me as much as you love reading and all that emo bullshit you write."

"Yes,yes I do."

He was a nut,a suicidal,human-hating nut,but in all honesty;He did need a spice of crazy in this thing he called life.

"Hey,you ever heard of BDSM?"

Ok,maybe not THAT much craziness.

"I really don't wanna know.."

Now I only want you gone,

Hibiya and Delic;Or best know as Tsugaru and Pysche,both grew old,surviving with each and ever new system update and bug they still remained in his kimono however;never changing his eye color,and Pysche?Never did he let those shimmering gold eyes of his wander off his love,twirling the material of a white uniform and a pointed edge of a crown.

Now I only want you gone,

Roppi and Tsukishima;The reader and the drastic failing protagonist; few old and soon realized one was nothing without the couldn't deal with himself and others unless Tsukishima was by his side to hold his shaking hands and had no inspiration:no imagination to concept up another idea without Roppi screaming and teasing him to finnish up his latest work.

Now I only want you gone.

Shizuo and Izaya;The brute and the flea;grew fond of each others bickering,one promising not to leave if the other would stop laying naked in bed with nothing but tight grey jeans with the fly popped open when the stronger one was done with his showers or work as long as the blond wasn't whispering sweet and sexually frustrated words into a certain informants had made a promise;and neither of them were planning on breaking it anytime was a good thing that came to the residents of Ikebukuro however was there was no random knives and vending machines flying past them furring their was no reason for domination anymore...

..atleast,the same could be said when it came to sleeping with each other.

Now I only want you gone.


End file.
